


An Adventure (Una Aventura)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie is cute, Cute boys, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Original Male Character of Colour - Freeform, Post War, Spanish, Tutoring, Tutoring Spanish, charlie has no filter, cute boys being cute, lots of flirting, lots of talking, meeting at pubs, minimal angst, neville gets smitten, neville is thirsty, original male character of color - Freeform, speaking a different language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Neville needs a Spanish tutor and Charlie is available.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Una aventura

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Written for prompts for [NEVILLE100](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)

"You know you can use a translation spell," Ginny told Neville as she sat across from him at the cafe where Neville was going to meet his tutor. "I don't know why you think you need to learn the language." 

Neville raised an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you the one telling me it's hard for you to _meet_ people when you're travelling? Because a translation spell can only translate…so much. Besides, I want to learn Spanish so I can travel more of South America than the one country I am visiting right now. And if I'm going to Brazil, I'll use the translation spells for Portuguese." 

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I don't think you're going to flirt with the plants." 

Neville laughed at that. "Why are you just so against it?" 

"I'm not against it," she said in a defencive tone. "I don't see the point—" 

Their conversation was interrupted when Ginny's brother suddenly showed up at their table. Ginny looked annoyed to see him but Neville was genuinely surprised. Why was Charlie there? 

"I'm here for the tutoring job," Charlie said, looking like he was trying to hide a smile. 

"What job?" Neville asked, confused. 

"To teach you Spanish," said Charlie. 

"But…?" Neville looked at Charlie who was smug and glaring at Ginny, who in turn, looked frustrated. 

"Charlie is the one who answered your advert," Ginny said, pushing her chair back and standing up. "He's also going to Colombia and is fluent in the language." 

"Oh, there are dragons in Colombia?" Neville asked, feeling stupid. Of course there were. He'd just read about them when he'd discovered the article about new magical vegetation in Tolima. 

"Por supuesto, hermoso," said Charlie with a wink.

Neville immediately blushed. It was going to be an interesting journey.


	2. Una revelación

Charlie was a flirt. Except for the times when he wasn't. He met with Neville every other day for a few weeks and Neville was getting a hang of the language, or at least, basic conversational concepts of it. He knew the numbers from one to a hundred. He knew how to order something, and how to say he didn't speak Spanish well enough, "can you repeat that?" and "sorry, can you speak slowly?" 

He knew the most he ever needed the language was when he would be in his own garden, working on an experiment, when translators wouldn't be around. 

"I think you're doing an amazing job," Charlie said, reaching over across the table, grabbing Neville's hand. He caressed it with his thumb, and then the flirting was back. 

Charlie was very good at, what Neville thought, was compartmentalising. He arrived, ordered a pint, flirted with Neville, and then got down to the lesson. There was no flirting for an hour, and then right before he was about to leave, he'd give Neville bedroom eyes. Or Neville translated them as bedroom eyes because what else could they be? 

Besides wishful thinking. 

Charlie was extremely attractive; he was flirtatious with both men and women at the pub. He was extreme with Neville. 

"So has my sister told you why she's so agitated with me tutoring you yet?" Charlie asked one day as they were wrapping up their lesson. Neville was going to go to South America in a few days. He only had a handful sessions left with Charlie. 

"No. Are you going to tell me?" Neville asked. 

Charlie shrugged. "I was hoping you'd actually know. I would have thought she fancied you and was jealous but I know she's very happy in her relationship with Luna so…I'm at a loss." 

"It is strange," remarked Neville. "Perhaps she's too aware of your tarty ways and wants to make sure I don't fall for them," he joked. 

Charlie's face changed for a moment, he looked as though he was considering Neville's remarks. "Is that what you think of me?" 

Neville didn't know what to say. "I don't know. I don't know what to think of you besides our meetings here. You're friendly and a good teacher. But, you flirt with everyone. So you know…" He shrugged. 

"My sister doesn't trust me." 

"Why do I feel like there's a story there?"


	3. La Guasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teasing/ jokes / sense of humour

"There might be story there…" Charlie said with a wink as he started to pack his things and get ready to leave. 

"And you're not going to share the story?" Neville asked, feeling cheated. "That's so not fair." 

"Well, why don't you go on a date with me tonight and maybe I'll tell you?" asked Charlie. 

"I…" Neville hesitated. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea." 

"Why not?" 

Neville shrugged. "I'm travelling to South America soon. I don't know where that will lead. I don't want to…I mean flirting during Spanish lessons is one thing but… maybe we should just keep it at that." 

Charlie seemed to give Neville's words some thought. "Fine, if that's how you feel." He had a strange look about him. 

"What's the matter? Not used to getting turned down?" 

Charlie gave a half-laugh, half-scoff. "Maybe that's what this feeling is." 

"Wow," Neville said in a teasing tone. "Never in my life did I ever think I was going to be first one ever to turn Charlie Weasley down for a date." 

Charlie laughed at Neville's comment. "Well, maybe you're just playing hard to get." 

"Wouldn't know. Didn't think you'd give up so easily."


	4. montañas y amanecer

Charlie fixed Neville with a look and smirked. "So you are playing hard to get?" 

Neville bit his lip in thought and responded a good minute later. "And Ginny? If she's all pissed off about the idea of you and me, well then, I trust her judgement." 

"So you won't even consider a date?" 

"Why? What's the point?" Neville said with a smile. "So we'll go out, have a good time, maybe you'll even take me on some mountain and we'll watch sunrise together—" 

"I only save those for second dates, friend." 

"Do you even have second dates?" Neville teased.


	5. Me encanta

"I have second dates, thank you very much," Charlie protested, sounding indignant, yet smiling the entire time. He was finally catching on Neville was teasing him.

Neville laughed. "So what? We'll go on a date, have a nice walk, watch the sunset…eventually."

"Eventually," agreed Charlie.

"And Ginny?"

"I told you, it was a misunderstanding. I thought the bloke was trying to pull me. Didn't realise he was trying to get my approval to date my sister."

"So what did you do? Blow him?"

Charlie looked startled. "It was just a kiss I'll have you know."

"Lucky bloke," said Neville.


	6. Una interrupción

"So you won't go on a date with me but you don't draw the line on shameless flirting?" 

Neville shrugged. He felt like he'd reach the threshold of their flirting. He wasn't going to go any further than that. "It was just a comment." 

"A comment?" Charlie snorted. "I tell you about kissing a bloke, you say he's lucky, and that was just a comment?" 

"So what happened? Did Ginny dump him? Did you get anywhere with him?" 

Charlie shook his head. "I told you. The story's reserved for a date." 

"I'm not entirely sure it's a good idea to discuss kissing others on a date." Neville smiled at Charlie and reached for his water glass when Charlie immediately grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?" 

"Flirting back," Charlie said with an eyebrow raised. 

"No. This is harassment." 

"What, you scared?" Charlie challenged. "Afraid someone will see us holding hands?" 

"Neville?" As if right on cue, they were interrupted. Neville looked up from where Charlie was holding onto him and his eyes widened. 

"Sonam." Neville stiffened. He hadn't expected to his _him_. Not here of all places. 

"I thought that was…" Sonam looked down at Charlie's hand and mumbled, "You."


	7. sé fuerte o vete a casa

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked, taking his hand away from Charlie's as Sonam continued to watch. 

"I was…" Sonam looked at the empty spot where Neville's hand had been in Charlie's and after a brief moment, looked up. "I came to see a friend but he ended up not showing up. We had made tentative plans to meet for a drink but I reckon he's still at work." 

"He?" Neville asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"It's not like that," replied Sonam. 

The last time Neville had seen the man autumn leaves had just started to change colour. He'd only been dating Sonam for a few weeks when Neville had found out he wasn't out to his family. They didn't last long after that. Neville was a cautious one, but he wasn't one to live in a closet. 

"Do you want to grab a seat?" Neville asked, looking at Charlie, "That okay?" 

"Yeah, sure. Any friend of Neville's…" Charlie said getting up and he grabbed an empty chair for Sonam to sit on. "Everyone comfortable? Want me to get you some beers?" 

"Sure. That'd be lovely," Sonam said. "Same thing you're having." 

Charlie nodded once and walked away. He didn't ask what Neville wanted to order. 

"So, he's quite…" Sonam said, watching Charlie walk away. 

"He's simply my Spanish tutor," replied Neville. 

"You hold hands with all your tutors?" Sonam said with a flirty laugh. When Neville didn't reply, he continued. "You look good though. And clearly doing well for yourself." 

"I told you…Charlie's just giving me a hard time. We're not _involved_. Besides he happens to be my closest friends' brother." 

Sonam opened his mouth to say something but Charlie had returned. He was holding two pints and one cider. The cider, Neville assumed, was for him as he'd never really developed a taste for regular beer. 

"Thanks," Neville said as he took a sip of his cider. When he looked at Charlie he found Charlie watching him. He gave Neville a wink and then turned his gaze towards Sonam. 

"So, Sonam, is it?" Charlie asked and Sonam nodded. "Got any dating tips for me?" 

"Pardon?" Sonam asked sounding confused and Neville nearly spit his cider out. 

"Charlie…"

"I mean…you two used to date, right? I can feel the tension. But clearly you're now on amicable terms so, you know, I'd like a few tips, thanks."


	8. al rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (to the rescue)

"Hey, it's only fitting…" Charlie said with a wink when both Neville and Sonam became increasingly uncomfortable. "I'm trying to date you and Sonam here was someone who managed to pull with you so—"

"You should stop while you're ahead, mate," Neville said, stern. 

"If you must know, Neville _left_ me so I don't have any good tips. Maybe just on what not to do…" 

"Sonam…" Neville said in a soft tone. 

"Excuse me," Sonam said and abruptly stood up. "I need to be elsewhere…" 

Neville chased after Sonam to make sure he was doing alright. They had separated on amicable terms but that didn't mean the hurt wasn't there. Neville had genuinely enjoyed Sonam's company and the snogging and the bit of heavy petting they did wasn't all bad. Sure, if Neville had to really think about it — he didn't think they were all that great together but it didn't mean they couldn't start being friends. 

Finally, Neville managed to reach Sonam outside the pub and pulled on his arm. "Hey, wait a second…" 

"Sorry, Nev. I'm being a bit emotional right now…" There were tears in Sonam's eyes and that truly shocked Neville. Sonam wasn't much to show emotion and so it had to make him wonder — this wasn't about him. It wasn't about _them_. 

"Are you okay? I mean… that's an awful question, I know. But please talk to me. Tell me whatever it is. I still wish to be your friend and I truly care about you, So." 

"Sorry again…" Sonam said, wiping his eyes. "It's me… and I mean… it's _him_." 

Neville knew Sonam wasn't talking about Charlie. "The bloke you were supposed to meet here?" 

Sonam only sniffed, his face reddened, and he looked shattered.

"That bloke's clearly an arse," said Neville. 

"How would you even know…" 

"Anyone who makes you hurt like that is. They're not worth your time, So. You know I care about you so much. I don't want to see you like this. Do you love him?" 

Sonam shrugged, then a moment later, his eyes widened. He looked past Neville's shoulder and seemed to be genuinely worried. Neville could only assume Charlie was there. The bloke who wouldn't go away. Apparently. 

"I couldn't help but overhear," Charlie said, "and I know it's none of my business—"

"It isn't," Neville snapped, taking a step close to Sonam, almost shielding him. "I can't deal with this right now, Charlie. Can you…like go away or something?" 

"Neville, as much as I'm starting to fancy you, I'm not going to stop myself from saying, 'not everything is about you.' Clearly your friend is suffering here and I'm here for support. If you want me to go and beat this bloke up, have a few dragons "drop by" and breathe some fire around—" 

At that, Sonam started to laugh. "No, thank you. I'm…overwhelmed is all. I think I finally meet the bloke I'm ready to come out for but he's not even here."


	9. La Verdad

"It's evidently in his good fortune that he's not here," Charlie said, ignoring Neville who was making a face at him. "Otherwise, no one treats my friends like this." 

"Charlie, you just met the man." 

"Yes, I know," Charlie said haughtily. "It doesn't mean I don't care about him. Sonam, you're clearly a nice person and you don't deserve— heck, no one deserves to be treated like this. To not show up on a date?" Charlie shook his head gravely, "Trust me if…what's his name again?" 

"Jay." 

"If _Jay_ —stupid name anyway—arrives here tonight while I am still here, we're going to have some words." 

"You're not having any words with anyone," Neville said, annoyed. "Can we all go back in and enjoy another drink? Please?" 

Both Charlie and Sonam nodded and they headed back to their table which thankfully hadn't been claimed by another group of people. Although Neville felt many eyes on them, irritated, that they were back. 

"So tell me about you and Jay—" Charlie said. 

"You don't have to," said Neville. "Charlie comes from a big family where they're used to prying in each other's business but I know you're a private person. Please feel free to tell him to mind his own bloody business." 

Sonam smiled and gave Neville a look as if he was trying to tell him something. 

"What?" Neville whispered. 

"I…" Sonam hesitated for a moment before he turned to Charlie, "Do you mind getting us another round? I have a few coins—"

"It's fine," Charlie said and stood up. 

After he was gone, Sonam turned to Neville again. "I've never seen you like this." 

"Like what?" Neville asked. "You're my friend. I'm only trying to protect you." 

"No. I mean the way you are with him. You _want_ him."


	10. alguien más (someone else)

The twinkle in Sonam's eye was telling. And if Charlie came back too soon, he'd know what he and Sonam were talking about. 

"Let's drop the subject," Neville said quickly. 

"You don't want him to know?" 

Neville shook his head. 

"Why?" 

"Because he's my Spanish tutor. Because I'm going to South America and I don't want any…entanglements." 

Sonam looked surprised. "But you always said that if you felt something so strong for someone you'd turn your world upside—" 

"I know what I'd said. It isn't the same. Things are complicated." 

"But you get along with him well." 

Neville sighed. "I get along with a lot of people. I get along with Harry and Draco, doesn't mean I'm going to start dreaming about shagging them." 

"Fine," Sonam said quietly. "I just wish Jay looked at me the way you look at him. Not even for a second—" 

"Jay's clearly an idiot and he's been leading you on. That isn't what's happening here. We're… _talking_." 

"Talking," Sonam said with a snort. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" 

When Charlie had been gone for some time, Neville looked over at the bar searching. He found Charlie with a huge smile on his face, holding two beers, and chatting with someone. It looked like they were engrossed in a story and then a moment later, the young man Charlie had been talking to leaned in and kissed Charlie on the cheek. 

"Brilliant," Neville mumbled to each other. "See what I mean?" he said to Sonam who looked in Charlie's direction. "Not a moment too soon and he's already flirting with someone else. Doesn't matter what I feel — what I could feel. This isn't where I'm headed." 

"They could be just friends," Sonam said, although even he didn't sound convinced.


	11. un estado de pánico. (a state of panic)

By the time Charlie returned to their table, all of Neville's thoughts were scattered. He wanted to scowl at Sonam for putting the thought in his mind and curse himself for now having entertained the possibility. Even if it'd been for mere moments, the idea to have _something_ with Charlie sounded…nice. 

"Here are all your drinks," Charlie said cheerily then looked around the table. "What's the matter?" 

"Who was that…" Sonam said, gesturing towards the bar with this head. 

Charlie looked confused for a moment. "Oh that was Pola. He's an old friend, bit of a flirt…his boyfriend was watching so he wanted to make him jealous. He kissed me on the cheek, did you catch that?" Charlie said, sighing. "Fancies himself trouble, is all. Next thing you know the bloody boyfriend's going to march over here and demand a fight." 

"Really?" Sonam asked, fascinated. 

Charlie laughed. "No. Not really, but, Pola's like that." 

Neville scoffed, not realising he'd done so. He reached for his drink and rolled his eyes. _What sort of a name is Pola, anyway?_ "Shit," Neville mumbled to himself. He was jealous. He immediately stood up and gathered his things. "I have to go." Before anyone could say anything to him, he was out the door. 

This wasn't happening. He couldn't even believe it. What was wrong with him? He wasn't supposed to get jealous. Flirting and laughing and having a pint with Charlie was one thing but _jealous_? Actual jealousy? He did not have time for this. 

Instead of going home, Neville decided to cool off and go to another pub. Now his thoughts were even more scattered. _What did I do?_ he thought. He left Sonam alone with Charlie. He was absolutely mental. He ordered Firewhisky and decided to forget his night.


End file.
